Tweak and the baby Turtwig
by Bird6490
Summary: The Octonauts find a baby Turtwig and Tweak decides to take care of it. Will these two get along?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Turtwig is hurt!

One sunny day a Turtwig was walking in the forest. Suddenly a wild Zangoose and Pidgeotto appeared! Zangoose used Night Slash and it attacked Turtwig. Pidgeotto also attacked it by using its Quick Attack. Turtwig tried not to cry by fighting back. Turtwig didn't want to battle but it had to so it could get past the wild Pokémon. Turtwig used Razor Leaf but Zangoose dodged it. Then Zangoose used X-Scissor and made a direct hit. Then Pidgeotto used Wing Attack and it made a direct hit as well. Turtwig was hurt badly but it still wanted to battle so it used Energy Ball. Pidgeotto dodged it. It wanted to finish this battle so it used Gust. That wind was really strong and it sent Turtwig flying. Zangoose and Pidgeotto knew this battle was over so they went for a walk in the forest. Turtwig was flying really high. Then it landed in the ocean. Turtwig couldn't swim so there was no way it could go up for air.

Meanwhile the Octonauts were checking to see if there was anything unusual outside the Octopod. At first there was nothing unusual but then they saw something on the radar. "Captain there is something outside that you might need to see" Dashi said. "Don't worry, Kwazii and I check it out" Captain Barnacles said. He and Kwazii went downstairs to the Launch Bay. Then they got in the GUP-A. "Tweak, open the Octo-Hatch" Barnacles said. "You got it Cap" Tweak said. She pulled a switch and the Octo-Hatch opened. Outside Barnacles and Kwazii didn't see anything at first. Then Kwazii saw something on the sea floor. "Captain I see something!" he said. "Then let's put on our helmets and see what's outside" said the captain. He and Kwazii put on their helmets and went outside the GUP. Kwazii pointed to what he saw. "It looks like some turtle" he said. "Well it can't be a Sea Turtle" Barnacles said. That turtle was actually Turtwig unconscious! Kwazii shook Turtwig but it didn't wake up. "It's not waking up Captain" Kwazii said. "It must be ancones! Let's sound the Octo-Alert!" Barnacles said. Then he pushed a button on his Octo-Compass. "Octonauts, to your stations!" he said. Inside the Octopod the Octonauts herd the Octo-Alert and went to the HQ. "Octonauts there is a creature outside who is unconscious! Peso we need you right away!" said the captain. "I'm on my way captain" Peso said. He went down to the Launch Bay and turned the GUP-E from regular to ambulance. He went outside and got Turtwig into the GUP. Then Peso got out of the GUP-E and carried Turtwig to his office. Tweak saw Peso carrying Turtwig and she followed him.

In his office Shellington Sea Otter was with Peso. "I've herd of this kind of creature before. It's a type of creature called a Pokémon" he said. Peso was confused. "What's a Pokémon?" he asked. Shellington explained everything about Pokémon. Trainers, when a trainer starts a journey, first Pokémon, gym battles, contests, Pokémon League, Grand Festival, types, and regions. "This Pokémon is a grass type" Shellington said. "So what's it called?" Peso asked. "It's called Turtwig and it's from the Sinnoh Region" Shellington said. "It looks like its hurt badly" Peso said. He bandaged Turtwig's shell and made it wake up. "This Turtwig is smaller than the one in this book" said Shellington showing a picture of Turtwig in his book. "So this means this Turtwig is a baby." Turtwig didn't know where it was so it got off the patient bed and ran around in circles. "Wait, you don't have enough energy to run yet!" Peso said. Turtwig stopped running around in circles and Tweak came in Peso's office. "How's your patient Peso?" she asked. "I bandaged its shell and Turtwig will soon be good as new" Peso said. Tweak looked at Turtwig and said "Turtwig, that's a nice name for a Pokémon." She held Turtwig in her arms but Turtwig wanted Tweak to let go. "It's ok you can calm down now" she said. But it was too late because Turtwig started to cry. Then Tweak sang "Rock a bye baby". And it calmed Turtwig down. Then Turtwig hugged Tweak and she hugged Turtwig back. "I think we are going to be great friends" Tweak said.


	2. Tweak's new BFF

Chapter 2-Tweak's new B.F.F.

Tweak and Turtwig went through an Octo-Shoot and they were at the Launch Bay. Tweak showed Turtwig her room. "This is my room. It's a little weird that I sleep in the Launch Bay but it's really cool" she said. Then she made a bed for Turtwig. "This is where you sleep" Tweak said. Turtwig crawled into its new bed and thought it was comfortable. Tweak pulled up the blanket and she took out a book and told Turtwig a bedtime story. She read "The Three Little Pigs". After the bedtime story Tweak switched the light off and said "Goodnight Turtwig". The next morning Tweak woke up and saw that Turtwig was not in its bed. "Turtwig where did you go?" she asked. Then she saw Turtwig splashing the water. "You are playful aren't you?" Tweak said. Then Turtwig slipped and fell in to the Launch Bay tank. "Turtwig no!" Tweak shrieked. Then she put on her diving helmet and jumped into the water. Turtwig still couldn't swim so it kept on going down in the water. That's when Tweak scooped up Turtwig and got it out of the water just in time. "You ok?" Tweak asked. "Tur twig" Turtwig said.

Then Shellington came into the Launch Bay. "How's Turtwig?" he asked. "Turtwig is fine but there is one question on my mind. What in the world is a Turtwig doing in the Octopod?" Tweak asked. "Turtwig can you tell us what happened?" Shellington asked. Turtwig explained what happened and how it got there. "What's it saying?" asked Tweak. "Turtwig says when it was walking in a forest yesterday a wild Zangoose and Pidgeotto attacked it then Pidgeotto used Gust and sent Turtwig flying into the ocean" Shellington explained. "So that's how Turtwig got hurt" Tweak said. Then Peso came into the Launch Bay and said it was time to unwrap Turtwig's bandage. He did just that and Turtwig's shell was completely healed. "That's awesome!" Tweak said. Then Peso went through an Octo-Shoot. "But how come Turtwig doesn't have a family?" Tweak asked. "Turtwig is all alone and has no one to take care of it. And it looks like it chose you Tweak" Shellington. "Me?" Tweak asked. "Yes, Turtwig trusts you and you are the only one who could take care of it" Shellington said. Tweak knew Shellington was right but she never took care of a baby before.

Later that day Tweak gave Turtwig Fish biscuits from the Vegimals. "Good isn't it?" Tweak said. Turtwig nodded then it was thirsty. "Aw you must be thirty" Tweak said. She bought water from the water fountain and Turtwig drinked the water through its water bottle. Then Turtwig burped. "Eww" Tweak said. She and Turtwig laughed. In the hallway Tweak went to the lab to find Shellington. "Shellington I got another question. How come Turtwig doesn't know how to swim?" she asked. "Turtwig is just a baby. Babies don't know how to swim unless they take swimming lessons" Shellington said. "I think I know who can take this job" Tweak said.

In the Launch Bay Kwazii was about to give Turtwig its first lesson. "You got to move your arms and your feet when you swim" he said moving his arms. In the water Turtwig did just that. It was moving its feet and it was swimming. "That's it matey" Kwazii said. After the next couple days Turtwig knew how to swim. Tweak came to see how they are doing. "Good news Tweak, Turtwig knows how to swim now" Kwazii said coming out of the water. Then Captain Barnacles came into the Launch Bay. "Tweak we just got a report that tomorrow your friend Sandy the sea turtle will be coming to visit. Tweak was happy to hear that because she hasn't seen Sandy in a long time. Also she can't wait for Turtwig to meet her. Tomorrow was going to be the most exciting day in Tweak's life.


	3. Sandy Returns

Chapter 3-Sandy Returns

The next day the radar showed that Sandy was coming. Tweak was very excited and couldn't wait for Turtwig to meet her. "Sandy is almost here Tweak. I'll open the Octo-Hatch" said Captain Barnacles. "Thanks Cap. Hey Turtwig come here!" Tweak said. Turtwig heard Tweak and ran up to her. Barnacles pulled the switch and the Octo-Hatch opened. Sandy swam inside. Tweak's heart was pumping very fast. "Sandy!" she shouted. "Tweak!" Sandy shouted. They both did their friend handshake and laughed. "Turtwig this is my good friend Sandy" Tweak said. "Turtwig (hi)" Turtwig said. "It's good to see that you have a new friend" Sandy said. "Yeah I know. I adopted Turtwig a few days ago and I couldn't wait for it to meet ya" said Tweak. Then Turtwig hopped on Sandy's back. "You want a ride do ya?" she asked. Turtwig nodded. "Does it know how to swim?" Sandy asked. "Kwazii gave it swimming lessons; I think it'll be just fine. But it can't swim without a helmet" Tweak said. She put a diving helmet on Turtwig and she got in the GUP-D because she wanted to see Turtwig have fun with Sandy.

They swam out of the Octo-Hatch and Tweak put on her diving helmet and got out of the GUP. Sandy started to swim carefully. Turtwig liked the ride so far. Sandy swam a little faster and Turtwig still liked it. Then Sandy swam a little faster and swam around the open water. Turtwig was really having fun. Tweak laughed at how much fun Turtwig was having. Suddenly Turtwig started slipping of Sandy's back. Tweak gasped. "Turtwig hang on!" she shouted. But the Pokémon couldn't hang on much longer and fell off Sandy's back. But before it could crash on the ground Tweak quickly cached Turtwig. "Are you ok? I didn't want you to hurt your shell again" Tweak said. "Is Turtwig ok?" Sandy asked. "Yeah I think so" Tweak said. Sandy said it was time for her to go. It made Tweak sad to see her best friend leave. Turtwig swam up to Sandy and hugged her. "Awww thanks Turtwig" Sandy said. She said goodbye and she left. Tweak carried Turtwig back to the GUP and she drove back into the Octopod. "How did it go?" asked the captain. "Turtwig had lots of fun with Sandy" Tweak said. Turtwig nodded. Then it yawned. "Looks like it's somebody's nap time" Tweak said. "We'll try to keep it quiet while it's asleep" Barnacles said. "Thanks Cap" Tweak said. She carried Turtwig to bed, tucked it in, said "Goodnight", and tiptoed upstairs.


	4. One Big Happy Family

Chapter 4-One Big Happy Family

After Sandy left, Tweak thought about taking care of Turtwig. She wanted to keep it but soon there might be missions to be done. Tweak walked up to the captain. "Cap, when I take care of Turtwig, will I have time to help during the missions?" she asked. "There will be time for everything Tweak" said Captain Barnacles. When he got up to the HQ, Shellington walked up to Tweak. "Looks like Turtwig really liked Sandy" he said. "Um Shellington, while we still live, I want to take care of Turtwig. I really care about it" Tweak said. "I know and it's okay" Shellington said. "What?" Tweak asked. "Taking care of someone is a big responsibility. And I think you can handle taking care of baby Pokémon" Shellington explained. "So that means I can keep it?" Tweak asked. "Yes" Shellington said. "Alright!" Tweak cheered.

Turtwig was really happy that it can stay with Tweak. It jumped up into her arms and hugged her. "I'm so glad you can stay with me. I love you Turtwig" Tweak said. "Turtwig" Turtwig said. From the past days and weeks, Tweak has been taking good care of Turtwig. They both loved each other a lot. Tweak was like a mother but she wasn't a mother. Whenever the Octo-Alert sounded, Tweak would rock Turtwig in her arms and sing a lullaby. These two are becoming a one big happy family, and always will be.


End file.
